User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Add Schwarth
"You know that I'm an idiot, so I can't understand you... "The Powerful Ones"... but It's also because I'm an idiot that I can't withstand your selfish actions" -Even if it's truly an idiot Add can give some cool talks. Add is a first generation user and currently one of the most powerful regenerators that ever existed, despite his unlimited regenerative capabilities he doesn't have any other "real" physical powers. He's usually decipted as the prototype of naive hero because of his good will and sense of justice. 'Appearace' Add has messy dark hair and light grey eyes. He looks buff, broad-shouldered and with an energic look on his eyes like a normal healthy boy, because his body keeps regenerating. He's often seen with simple T-shirt or hoodie, the reason is that because of the nature of his ability his clothes are going to end up ripped apart each time he fights, so he wants to save money. 'Background' 'Creation' The first thing created was certainly perfect, but also because of it's perfection it was totally alone. It wandered the universe searching for a life form to merge with, and then it found the humans, a young race from Earth, curious and still evolving. We were chosen to hold it's power in exchange for letting it be with us. Journey When the entity entered Earth and released it's powers into some humans, the ones who couldn't asimilate that energy died of total biological failiure, but the ones who did became power users. Add was born in Carson City (Nevada) being the son of Leah Halls, a native woman from Las Vegas, and Noah Schwarth, a belgian tourist who decided to stay when met Leah. At the age of 16 he became a power user by getting a "fragmet" of the entity inside him. At first he thought that his power was just the normal enhanced condition common in power users and, after showing his abilities to his fathers, he started a journey to look for answers. In his way he crossed paths with Anne Collet, his ex-girlfriend, who also became a power user of hypercompetence, and joined her. In his search for a place for power users Add arrived to Helise, an artificial island created as a huge scientific facility. After gathering as much information as he could he left the island in order to look for a huge power fragment that ended up at the Titikaka lake. On their way Add and Anne met Karina Petrova and her group, a bunch of power users who where also looking for that fragment. Karina used her mental manipulation powers with Anne, making her an apathic puppet perfect for evolving by asimilating the fragment. After they got the fragment into Anne, she developed nonexistence and got out of control, breaking from Karina's mental control and then flew to the Tierra del fuego archipelago, where she started anihilating anything she saw. When Add managed to get there after fighting Karina's group he tried to talk to her, but got his left arm destroyed and almost killed (at that moment he didn't know about his regeneration powers). With his last energy he moved the entire island where they were fighting away from civilization and proceeded to use his End Creation, turning Anne's nonexistence into existence, trapping her into an stone-like form and then he letting her sink in the Pacific ocean, where she is still trapped. 'Blackout' After the events in his journey and trapping Anne he completely vanished, litterally he wasn't anywere anymore, and appeared again an entire year later, floating on the same place where he had his fight with Anne, with no memories of what happened in the time he was missing. This is probably the time when he erased his end. 'Break' Add returned to his normal life in Nevada for two months. He didn't use his power, but yes his abilities, making his life easier compared with before the "event". His parents were happy of having their son back, but still the authorities around the world where starting to find out about "power users". 'Powers' Most of Add's supernatural capabilities are just side effects from his The End power. 'Abilities' Add has a Regenerative Healing Factor that is improved temporaly with Accelerating Regeneration when he takes damage for a long time . He has currently achieved absolute level but he'll eventually reach a superior and unknown level. Even if he can heal from anything his regeneration time is very unstable, being as fast as the basic healing factor common in power users the most of the times and healing almost instantly sometimes. This powers allow him to heal others via transfusions, and makes him able to "be alive when he's supossed to be dead". Due to his healing power he developed Enhanced Health and Peak Human Condition, but its able to suprass it breaking muscles and bones while regenerating at the same time. Add's powers are impossible to be mimicked as if by any means gets replicated, the one who tries to copy him will only get a weak healing factor. 'The End' Add's main power. He literally creates, deletes and manipulates ends in all their meanings and forms, from methaphysical to conceptual however he wants, ending everything . Even though he could easily overwhelm other power users with such ability he isn't use it in real fights. This could also be the reason of his immortality, though this is just a rumor he could have just erased his own "end" in order to prevent death by [[Absolute Immortality|'any way'.]] Now he can be described as a "void" or "black hole" since every time something that could be interpreted as an end (such as Nonexistence as an example) is simply negated when in contact with him. This applies to all kind of ends. Fighting style Because of his impossibility to fully use his End Creation Add often compensates his poor combat skills with his regeneration, letting his opponent attack him in order to get closer and engage close physical combat. ''"Just... deal with it..."-''Add referring to his peculiar immortality. Personality Add despite his usually called stubborn personality does show signs of being very kind underneath his exterior as shown by the various methods he goes through for the sake of other people. However, this comes at a cost of causing pain to himself or others. He often keeps his face stiff and thus surprising everyone by his concern for the individual. He is mostly result-oriented, hence he is not bothered by any process, as long as no other person gets hurt other than himself and if it gives him the desired result. He will even challenge Omnipotence if he has to. As a result, most of his actions are loathed by those who are aware of his true intentions'.' Inna pointed out that his intentions of helping others are not a good reason for him to hurt himself, as even if he himself is used to the pain, there are those who will find it painful to see him hurt. It should be noted that Inna herself almost wept when she was telling him that.She also adds that if he stick to his way, he will not be able to save the person he want to save the most. Add believes that he is insignificant and is thus willing to become the scapegoat, no matter how significant the situation is to him, in order to protect everyone and keep them happy, but also appears to be very manly despite his age. 'Lifestyle' WIP 'Relations' He is a social guy. WIP 'Trivia' -Add wants to get a harem, and he probably can. -When Add's Accelerating Regeneration is active he emmits some kind of "smoke" from his wounds, because of the abnormal healing speed even for him. -He has died over one million times. -He is very good at cooking. Determination.jpg|Determination. END.jpg|End Creation. mar.jpg|In the end... alone... Seriousadd.png|Fuck it... Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Characters